wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rudy Ogon
Rudy Ogon ('''ang. Redtail)' '–''' dawny zastępca w Klanie Pioruna, został zabity podczas walki z Klanem Rzeki przez Tygrysią Gwiazdę. Był partnerem Brązowego Pyska. Obecnie znajduje się w Klanie Gwiazdy. Zakurzona Skóra był jego jedynym uczniem. Pojawia się w pierwszym tomie Początek Proroctwa: Ucieczce w dzicz w Prologu. Następnie pojawia się w Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy, i prawie we wszystkich następnych książkach, chociaż zazwyczaj tylko wspominany. Syn Żmijowego Kła i Prędkiej Bryzy, brat Nakrapianego Liścia, Wierzbowej Skóry, Łaciatej Skóry i Lamparciej Stopy. Jego mentorem był Obcięty Ogon. Wygląd Rudy Ogon to mały, ciemny, łaciaty, szylkretowy kocur. Ma charakterystyczny, puszysty, rudy ogon jak lisia kitaWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 14 i pierzaste uszyWyjawione w "Kodeksie Klanów", strona 39. Historia Urodził się jako Rudzielec w miocie Prędkiej Bryzy, będąc bratem Kropki i Wierzby. Ruda Łapa otrzymuje Wróblą Skórę jako swojego mentora, a po ukończeniu treningu otrzymuje imię wojownika, Rudy Ogon. Po śmierci Słonecznej Gwiazdy zostaje zastępcą pod przewodnictwem Błękitnej Gwiazdy. On i Błękitna Gwiazda są blisko zaprzyjaźnieni, zapewniając swojemu klanowi siłę. Zostaje partnerem Brązowego Pyska, a później ojcem Piaskowej Łapy. Rudy Ogon jest znacznie szybszy i mądrzejszy niż większość wojowników Klanu Pioruna. Zostaje jednak zamordowany przez Tygrysiego Pazura, który chce zostać zastępcą Klanu Pioruna, Ogniste Serce ujawnia klanowi prawdę, przez co Rudy Ogon jest mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Podczas ceremonii przywódca Rudy Ogon daje Ognistej Gwieździe jedno z jego dziewięciu żyć, z którym dał mu sprawiedliwość. Fabuła Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Mimo, że nie został wymieniony z imienia, Rudy Ogon jest widziany przez Ćmi Lot, kiedy daje Ognistej Gwieździe jedno z dziewięciu żyć. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Rudzielec rodzi się razem ze swoim rodzeństwem Kropką i Wierzbą. Ich rodzicami są Żmijowy Kieł i Prędka Bryza, a starszym rodzeństwem Łaciata Skóra i Lamparcia Stopa. Rudzielec jest widziany razem ze swoją matką i miotem tuż przed spotkaniem Klanu. Później staję się uczniem, a jego mentorem jest Wróblowa Skóra lub Żmijowy Kieł. Kiedy Błękitne Futro zabiera swoje kocięta do Klanu Rzeki, Kamyczek chwali się, że Ruda Łapa już pokazał mu pozycję myśliwską. Pod koniec książki, siedzi obok Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Otrzymał swoje imię wojownika – Rudy Ogon i jest teraz nowym zastępcą Klanu. Obydwoje oglądają uczniów – Szarą Łapę, Zakurzoną Łapę, Kruczą Łapę i jego córkę – Piaskową Łapę. Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz W prologu toczy się walka między Klanem Pioruna a Klanem Rzeki przy Słonecznych Skałach. Podczas walki, Rudy Ogon zdaje sobie sprawę, że Klan Rzeki ma miażdżącą przewagę liczebną. Krzyczy do Tygrysiego Pazura, że dalsza walka jest bezużyteczna, ponieważ siły nie są wyrównane, na co kocur odpowiada, że Klan Pioruna jest niezwyciężony. Rudy Ogon upiera się, że Klan nie może stracić więcej wojowników, a Błękitna Gwiazda, przywódczyni, nie będzie wymagać od nich niemożliwego, biorąc pod uwagę ich szanse. Następnie wskakuje na głaz i daje swoim wojownikom sygnał do odwrotu. Kiedy Klan Rzeki chełpi się zwycięstwem, wojownicy pokonanego Klanu Pioruna wycofują się w stronę drzew. Tygrysi Pazur waha się, spoglądając na pole bitwy z ponurą miną, zanim podąża resztą swojego klanu. Podczas kolejnej walki nad Słonecznymi Skałami, Rudy Ogon umiera na oczach Tygrysiego Pazura, ambitnego wojownika, który pragnie zająć jego stanowisko zastępcy. Tygrysi Pazur kłamie o śmierci Rudego Ogona, mówiąc reszcie wojowników Klanu Pioruna, że zastępca Klanu Rzeki, Dębowe Serce, zabił Rudego Ogona, a on sam zabił Dębowe Serce, aby pomścić śmierć członka swego klanu. Jednak uczeń Tygrysiego Pazura, Krucza Łapa, był świadkiem tego, co właściwie się stało. Dębowe Serce został zabity przez spadający kamień, podczas gdy Tygrysi Pazur i Rudy Ogon walczyli ze sobą, a następnie pręgowany kocur skorzystał z okazji, aby zabić zastępcę Błękitnej Gwiazdy i obwinić o to Dębowe Serce. Krucza Łapa opisuje Rudego Ogona jako bardzo odważnego, a Błękitna Gwiazda odnosi się do niego jako szlachetnego kota. Zakurzona Łapa jest zdruzgotany, gdy słyszy, że jego mentor umarł. Błękitna Gwiazda następnie staje przed wyborem nowego zastępcy. Wybiera Lwie Serce jako następcę Rudego Ogona, tym samym nie spełniając ambicji Tygrysiego Pazura. Las tajemnic Ogniste Serce kontynuuje śledztwo w sprawie zbrodni Tygrysiego Pazura, gromadząc więcej szczegółów o śmierci Rudego Ogona. Jest wielokrotnie wspominany przez Ogniste Serce, ponieważ rozważa słowa innych kotów i ma zamiar wymierzyć sprawiedliwość w imię martwego zastępcy. Zdrada Tygrysiego Pazura została wreszcie ujawniona po jego próbie zabójstwa Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Podsuwa to Ognistemu Sercu pomysł, aby ujawnić Klanowi Pioruna okoliczności śmierci Rudego Ogona. Tygrysi Pazur został uznany za zdrajcę i zwraca się do swoich najbliższych zwolenników, by poszli za nim na wygnanie. Wśród nich jest były uczeń Rudego Ogona, Zakurzona Skóra. Drżąc z udręki, kocur oświadcza, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo podziwiał Tygrysiego Pazura, więcej zawdzięczał swojemu mentorowi niż jakiemukolwiek kotowi. Oświadcza, że wolałby umrzeć niż iść za nim. Tygrysi Pazur odchodzi mrucząc, że wszyscy tego pożałują. Czarna godzina Rudy Ogon pojawia się jako jeden z kotów, który daje Ognistej Gwieździe dziewięć żyć. Ze swojego życia przekazuje mu sprawiedliwość. Dziękuje mu również za ujawnienie tajemnicy swojej śmierci i udziału w niej Tygrysiej Gwiazdy. Później, Rudy Ogon jest wspomniany, gdy Krucza Łapa wychodzi ze stodoły. Mówi się, że Krucza Łapa był jedynym kotem oprócz Tygrysiej Gwiazdy, który widział śmierć Rudego Ogona. Podczas bitwy przeciwko Klanowi Krwi, Ognista Gwiazda widzi ciemne futro i krzaczasty, rudy ogon Rudego Ogona wraz ze wszystkimi innymi kotami Klanu Gwiazdy, które dały mu dziewięć żyć. Siła Trójcy Wyrzutek Długi Ogon opowiada Liskowi i Lodowi o zdradzie Tygrysiego Pazura i wspomina, że pręgowany kocur zabił Rudego Ogona z zimną krwią. Omen Gwiazd Ostatnia nadzieja Rudy Ogon pojawia się gdy Sójcze Pióro ogląda koty które dawały Ognistej Gwieździe dziewięć żyć, krótko po śmierci przywódcy. Medyk zauważa, że szylkretowy kocur dał odwagę rudemu dawnemu przywódcy, chociaż Rudy Ogon istotnie dał mu sprawiedliwość. Przewodnik po Terenie Kodeks Klanów Rudy Ogon krótko pojawia się w jednym z opowiadań i jest chory na zielony kaszel. Jest podsłuchany przez Długiego Ogona rozmawiającego z Błękitną Gwiazdę o patrolach myśliwskich. Powiedział Długiemu Ogonowi i Ciemnej Prędze żeby poszli na polowanie, ponieważ nie byli chorzy. Bitwy Klanów W "Zakurzona Łapa Mówi: Cienie Lasu", Zakurzona Łapa wspomina, że Rudy Ogon został w obozie przez ból brzucha po zjedzeniu zgniłego kosa, więc zamiast tego wyruszył na trening z Tygrysim Pazurem. Tygrysi Pazur zapytał, czy Rudy Ogon kiedykolwiek uczył Zakurzoną Łapę, jak złapać ofiarę na drzewach, jednocześnie ucząc go, jak huśtać się z gałęzi. Jego imię jest wspomniane, gdy Pazur Tygrysa, Zakurzona Łapa, Ciemny Ogon i Długi Ogon są zdezorientowani atakiem Klanu Cienia Piorunującym Ciosem. Następnie Zakurzona Łapa krzyczy imię Rudego Ogona, dezorientując patrol Klanu Cienia, myśląc, że w patrolu Klanu Cienia jest więcej kotów, niż było naprawdę. Bitwy Klanów Na stronie Tygrysiej Gwiazdy jest wspomniane, że podczas bitwy o Słoneczne Skały, Tygrysi Pazur zobaczył swoją szansę na stanie się zastępcą Klanu Pioruna w zabiciu Rudego Ogona. Jako jego alibi, Tygrysi Pazur śmierć zastępcy zwala na dawnego zastępce Klanu Rzeki, Dębowe Serce zastępcą. Może i nie od razu, ale w końcu Tygrysi Pazur zostaje zastępcą. Rudy Ogon jest również wspomniany na stronie Kruczej Łapy i Jęczmienia. Krucza Łapa był świadkiem morderstwa, co wywołało lęk u młodego ucznia do swojego własnego mentora, a dla Tygrysiego Pazura był on zagrożeniem, ze swoją wiedzą. Nowele Serce Nakrapianego Liścia Rudzielec gra w wojownika z Kropką i atakuje Brązową, która udaje, że jest jednym z włóczęgów. Kropka krzyczy na niego, ponieważ nie zasygnalizowała mu, by już atakował i mówi mu, że nie może już grać jako zastępca. Rudzielec mówi, że nie chce grać z Kropką, ponieważ za bardzo się rządzi. Rudzielec wskakuje na Ostowy Pazur Ostowego Pazura i przewraca, powodując, że Biała Łapa wpada na Pierzastego Wąsa. Następnie ogłasza, jak bardzo zranił wojownika. Ruda Łapa jest uczniem Wróblej Skóry wraz z Nakrapianą Łapą i Wierzbową Łapą. Podczas ceremonii uczniów, Tygrysia Łapa świdruje nowo mianowanych uczniów spojrzeniem swoich bursztynowych oczu. Ruda Łapa mówi Nakrapianej Łapie, żeby się o to nie martwiła. Zostaje zabrany, aby zobaczył terytorium z Obciętym Ogonem, Ostowym Pazurem, Tygrysią Łapą, Drozdową Skórą, Nakrapianą Łapą i Wierzbową Łapą. Ruda Łapa zauważa, że Nakrapiana Łapa wychodzi z legowiska medyka i idzie z nią porozmawiać. Szylkretowy kocur jest widziany jak wlecze ze sobą wiewiórkę, którą Wierzbowa Łapa i przechodzi nią przez tunel kolcolistów. Zapytana, czy Wierzbowa Łapa ją złapała, mówi, że prawie odleciał z nią. Budzi Nakrapianą Łapę po wizycie w Ciemnym Lesie i pyta, gdzie była poprzedniej nocy. Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy Jęczmień przypomina Kruczej Łapie, dlaczego opuścił Klan Pioruna: Tygrysi Pazur wiedział, że Krucza Łapa widział, jak zabił Rudego Ogona, i planował jego śmierć za to, że był świadkiem. Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Gdy Tygrysi Pazur namawia Zakurzoną Skórę do pójścia za nim na wygnanie, ten odmawia, ponieważ kocur zabił jego mentora, Rudego Ogona. Tygrysi Pazur natychmiast przypomina sobie dawnego zastępce, myśląc, że zasłużył na śmierć, ponieważ był zbyt podobny do Błękitnej Gwiazdy, zawsze szukający pokoju. Ciemnobrązowy kocur zostaje wyrwany ze wspomnień czerwonego cięcia, które zrobił na gardle Rudego Ogona, ponieważ Błękitna Gwiazda kontynuuje przemówienie. Dług Rudego Ogona Ruda Łapa martwi się o to, co niesie za sobą zostanie wojownikiem, zwłaszcza udział w walkach. Kiedy rośnie napięcie między Klanem Pioruna i Klanem Rzeki, Tygrysi Pazur przekonuje Słoneczną Gwiazdę, aby wysłał uczniów, w tym Rudą Łapę i Wierzbową Łapę, by odnowili granice zapachowe przy Słonecznych Skałach. Po drodze ich patrol śledzi jastrząb; Ruda Łapa zostaje w tyle i zostaje zaatakowany, ale jego życie ratuje Tygrysi Pazur. Jednak z powodu pewnych kłopotów patrol nie może dojść do Słonecznych Skał, zanim pierwszy patrol nie wycofuje się z bitwy. Ruda Łapa z wdzięcznością wykrzykuje wojownikowi, że zawsze będzie mu dłużny za ten czyn, na co Tygrysi Pazur odpowiada mu, że jest mu winien własne życie. Co więcej, Ruda Łapa czuje się winny z powodu przegranej bitwy, na co Tygrysi Pazur przytakuje, że przegrana była jego winą. Rudy Ogon wraz z Wierzbową Skórą zostają wojownikami i zostaje zaproszony na patrol myśliwski z Tygrysim Pazurem. Młody wojownik, mając nadzieję na spłatę długu wobec Tygrysiego Pazura, chętnie przyjmuje ofertę. Jednak w pobliżu Czterech Drzew obaj spotykają młodego ucznia Klanu Wiatru, Szczawiową Łapę, która ściga królika wprost na terytorium Klanu Pioruna. Tygrysi Pazur konfrontuje się z nią i sugeruje Rudemu Ogonowi, aby młoda kotka dostała lekcję życia, więc Rudy Ogon niechętnie rzuca się na nią, ale przestaje, gdy Tygrysi Pazur każe mu "rozerwać ją na strzępy". Wkrótce pojawia się mentor Szczawiowej Łapy, Jeleni Skok, i krytykuje wojowników Klanu Pioruna za zranienie tak młodego ucznia. Tygrysi Pazur zgłasza incydent Słonecznej Gwieździe, pomijając szczegóły, aby wyglądało to tak, jakby wina leżała po stronie Klanu Wiatru. Rudy Ogon chce powiedzieć prawdę, ale zaczyna wątpić w siebie. Na zgromadzeniu obiecuje Jeleniemu Skokowi, że porozmawia ze Słoneczną Gwiazdą, aby zmniejszyć napięcie między Klanem Wiatru a Klanem Pioruna; jednak nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, a Tygrysi Pazur przekonuje przywódcę do rozpoczęcia ataku na obóz Klanu Wiatru. Wojownik namawia do wycofania się po poważnej kontuzji Błękitnego Futra, a Tygrysi Pazur nazywa go tchórzem. Wojownik zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma długu wobec Tygrysiego Pazura, tylko wobec Klanu Pioruna. Jako zastępca Klanu Pioruna, Rudy Ogon jest ostrożny w bitwie, ku niezadowoleniu Tygrysiego Pazura, szczególnie po tym, jak Rudy Ogon rozkazuje wycofać się z pola bitwy o Słoneczne Skały. Tygrysi Pazur namawia Błękitną Gwiazdę, że Klan Rzeki musi zostać zaatakowany natychmiast, na co Błękitna Gwiazda organizuje patrol na Słoneczne Skały. Rudy Ogon oferuje dołączenie do tego patrolu, zaskakując Tygrysiego Pazura, choć motywy zastępcy są podejrzane dla Tygrysiego Pazura. Uczeń brązowego wojownika, Krucza Łapa, również dołącza, pomimo dezaprobaty zastępcy. Napotykają Dębowe Serce i wielu innych wojowników Klanu Rzeki, a kiedy zostają zaatakowani, Rudy Ogon nakazuje Kruczej Łapie uciekać. Po zakończeniu bitwy Tygrysi Pazur rzuca się na Rudego Ogona, zabijając go, twierdząc, że Klan Pioruna potrzebuje "prawdziwego zastępcy". Zastępca budzi się w Klanie Gwiazdy i jest tam głośno o przepowiedni: "Tylko ogień ocali nasz klan". Ciekawostki * W książkach wydawnictwa Amber jego imię zostało przetłumaczone na Czerwony Ogon. * On jak i jego rodzeństwo, Nakrapiany Liść i Wierzbowa Skóra, mają krew Klanu Nieba, ponieważ są potomkami tego Klanu.Wyjawione na Czwartym Czacie Erin Hunter Cytaty Galeria Bazy postaci Redtail StarClan.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Oficjalne rysunki Redtail.NO-13.png|Wygląd z okładki "Długu Rudego Ogona" Przypisy cs:Rudoch de:Rotschweif en:Redtail es:Cola Roja fi:Punahäntä fr:Plume Rousse nl:Roodstaart ru:Ярохвост Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Uczniowie